newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Icedragon64
Archive 1 How to Archive this page Create a new article called User talk:Icedragon64/Archive. Put a 0 or 1 after Archive to keep things organized for the future. Copy and paste your entire Talk Page onto the new article. Once this transfer is complete, delete the main talk page. Provide a link to the Archive page the same way you would any other page. Viola! Your 38,000 byte behemoth is now a small, approachable talk page that happens to link to older conversations.--Salnax 14:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Genre Articles I've noticed that a lot of our game articles mention the "Run n' Gun" genre. What do you think about having an article or category for genres of games or movies?--Salnax 03:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll make that my next "Flash Game" article: a list of Flash Game genres and descriptions.--Salnax 15:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I Heart Spaintendo This guy signed up two days ago. Since then, he's fixed a bunch of our User pages, including things we couldn't figur out, has made some valuable edits, and has offered the perfect solution for ex-mods? Can we keep him?--Salnax 15:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) In the Words of Some famous movie If you build it, they will come. The best way for your dream to be a reality is if we keep up what we're doing now. If you hadn't said hello to me, I probably wouldn't have stuck around. If we hadn't put hours of work into this wiki, we wouldn't have over a hundred visitors a day. Despite what it seems like sometimes, we are making real progress. Remember back in December when we were shocked to see some third person edit? We will never be that Star Wars wiki, but we are becoming something great.--Salnax 23:02, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Demodding From what I see, people either request to be demodded or are demodded if they are inactive for a period of time. Wade Fulp has the final word though. Anyhow, I don't think its page-worthy material, although the topic might be worth mentioning on the Newgrounds Moderators page. New Admin You are correct; it doesn't affect anything if an admin is inactive. Obviously, anyone you give admin or bureaucrat powers should be someone you trust not to misuse their power, even if they come back after a long absence. There are already several admins / bureaucrats on the wiki who haven't done anything in three years or more (yours truly included). You can remove admin rights at anytime; bureaucrat removal requires Wikia staff intervention. So feel free to give out admin powers, just don't elevate any to bureaucrat that you don't want to be as powerful as you. inclusivedisjunction 23:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Holy crap Thanks for making me a mod! First of all I will ask you about deleting the NGReviewEater and the Twilight articles. Holy crap... 1 week and I'm already an admin... I think we made a new record Spaintendo 15:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Vacation I'm going to have to leave you and Spaintendo by yourselves for a while. From Wednesday to Sunday, I'm going on an adventure upstate, where I will visit the college I'm going to next year, and then back down south to my relatives for Passover. Among other things, this means that one of you should announce the monthly results at the Wikigrounds Club this Thursday, seeing as it is unlikely that I will have Internet. For comparisons sake, I think we started the month with 13 Flash game articles. Feel free to incorporate that number to show everybody how much we've progressed. On a completely unrelated note, you might have noticed this guy. He is actually a friend of mine in real life, and he said he might stop by to edit occasionally. He is a music and art fan; perfect considering how poorly represented those two portals are here!--Salnax 21:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Time Hello IceDragon, while i do know about the two portals, i don't yet know much about how to edit or use wikis, so untill i have more practice, i will simply continue to work on pre-existing articles. As of now i see that even those contributions, working on existing articles, is needed, but what is already here is great, i look foward to working with everyone. TheThinkingJester 16:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Monthly Winner- Salnax- for the Thread The March Focus was on Flash Games and the winner was Salnax. We started the month with 13 games and had a target of 40 suitable pages of games by the end of the month. Thanks to some sterling work, mostly headed by Salnax, we more than achieved this. We now have @@ games all categorised, with pix, a games infobox and information about how the game works and its reception on Newgrounds. Various other people have been involved, notably Spaintendo, our latest rising star, and unregistered people dropping in to fix the odd link etc. The subject for April is Newgrounds Moderators. We have pages for most of them, but we want to make the last dozen or so to complete the set. Also, the pages we have are mostly just stubs with info taken from their user page. Mods are usually people who have quite a lot of experience before being selected, so there should be interesting things to say about all of them in their posts and on their own websites. If you want to help, you can tinker with lots of pages, or you can focus on one or two. Please, no unproven rumours, we want lots of links, preferably in-line, to show evidence of anything remotely controversial. Hello I'm NG user Fire, one of the original founders of Wikigrounds. Sorry Ive been inactive so long, I guess I just lost interest. If theres anything I can do to help out, let me know, or leave a message on my talk page.--Fire 01:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) The Sidebar I swear, I have no idea how my name got there! Seriously. It's weird.--Salnax 00:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC) When it's based on a category, I think the articles are chosen by the page's popularity.--Salnax 00:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, I seem to be having some trouble taking the category off of my Talk page.--Salnax 00:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea about the site affiliate thing.--Salnax 01:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Monthly theme Good to be back, Ill help out with the mod theme when I can, although I dont know too much about them. Ive just recently been lurking the BBS frequently again, but Ill put what I can in. As for the old rules and notability things and "buried treasure", it really doesnt matter, I dont remember any of the stuff that we put in, so we should probably go by common sense rules (Has to be related to NG, etc) until we see what we need. I still have admin status on here, so if you need any help, Im willing to help with what I can.--Fire 02:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Polls The way you make a new poll is by changing the question on top. By fixing my atrocious grammar, you also created an entirely new poll. It's no use reverting it back; the information is now lost, to the best of my knowledge. The good news is, that poll was up long enough for us to find what people wanted: Articles on Games and Authors/People--Salnax 19:10, April 5, 2010 (UTC). An Odd Request Please Ban me for the next couple of days. I have a lot of work to do for my Physics class and need as few distractions as possible.--Salnax 19:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks very much. Now please never ban me again.--Salnax 00:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks for the help with Fear of a Blank Wiki, I really appreciate it. :) I will help Wikigrounds as much as I can RaZoR eDgE 15:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Tucker L. (aka TheRazorEdge) Wikigrounds Traffic Report From the source I mentioned a while back *Like most websites, including Newgrounds, we seem to have more visitors on the Weekends and relatively few around Wednesday. *We remain popular amongst teens and people looking for gaming info *This website still has a slight American majority, with significant British, Canadian, Austrailian, and various European minorities. Hence, we use the Month-Day-Year form of dating that is common in the US, rather than the Day-Month-Year format that everybody else except for China uses. *Traffic HAS increased significantly over the past few months. Take a look at the chart below, which shows monthly traffic. Its even more impressive when you consider that the last month, April, still isn't over. *Random Question: What is the name of the King Cat in House of 1000 Cats? I haven't been able to find out.--Salnax 04:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) *Just saying hello, been busy with work and stuff but thought I'd pop in to update a thing or two. --Winchestershire 01:35, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Next Steps 1. Sorry about that. I'll get to it. I've been at work a lot over the past few days, in addition to school. 2. Here you are. Bear in mind that these are only ideas I had, and we've already disobeyed the list. 3. Yes, we should. He is the big guy around here other than us. 4. Are you talking about the "Latest Activity" bar? If so, I'm as lost as you. Sorry.--Salnax 02:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) A thought. You know those wikis we have relationships with? Shouldn't we have links to them on the front page. you know, like "If you like Wikigrounds, check out these other wikis!!!" It would certainly help those relationships be more than one time affairs.--Salnax 03:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Next Month There was no clear winner this month, and I don't want to win two months in a row anyhow. And HK did quite a bit of mod work previously anyway, so yeah. I'll do all of the monthly changes and make the next monthly theme Video Game Parodies. There is no other obvious choice and it was on the schedule anyway.--Salnax 01:09, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Finished the list of chores you gave me. While I have a moment, here is why I think Video Game Parody month is a good idea: *There are a LOT of these on Newgrounds, and they tend to be fairly popular. That new Mario crossover game reached a million views in about two and a half days. *It will be an excuse to increase the number of Movie and Games articles we have. As you've emphasized before, NG is about Flash. *It is usually easier to write a full article on any given game or movie than any given user, as you may have noticed during mod month. Even the half-baked articles people write about movies tend to have a decent plot summary. *Everybody has has their favorite Video Game Parody to write an article about. Even you *'I' like Video Game Parodies. --Salnax 00:41, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Gaps I'm afraid I don't see any particularly big gaps, at least not any larger than on pages without infoboxes. I haven't been able to replicate it in other web browsers, either, Are you using some sort of adblocking software that might be blocking Wikia's ads but not removing the frame that holds them? Inclusivedisjunction 12:53, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't see anything odd either. --Salnax 22:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I see no gap under "Presentation." I can upload a screenshot if you like. Inclusivedisjunction 18:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) You can view my screenshot (I didn't think it was necessary to be hosted on Wikigrounds itself) at this link. I switched to Linux so I use a slightly different procedure from that in Windows, but you should be able to create a screenshot just by pressing the PrtScn key and then selecting Edit > Paste in Paint. I don't know the procedure offhand for Mac OS X. Inclusivedisjunction 01:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) The Fight for Glorton I think we only chose 500,000 views as a measure for popularity if all else failed. If a game is featured in three separate collections, it is obviously important enough to warrent an article. I'll adapt the Wikilock article for our use.--Salnax 01:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) AWARD WINNING I guess you REALLY are proud of that Daily 3rd, huh? A belated congratulations!--Salnax 00:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I may not be award winning, but at least I beat you to 2,000 edits!--Salnax 05:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Pix I'm sorry I couldn't get anything done for a few days, but I'm very busy with the finals right now. However, I'll try to put some pics on pages. Spaintendo 17:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually, the studying part was the one with no free time, but right now I'm pretty relaxed. My strategy is to relax in exams so I don't forget things.Spaintendo 15:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Bandwagons I think these pages about BBS bandwagons should be put in the BBS article instead of having their own page. What do you think? Spaintendo 13:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, please! Icedragon64 17:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Kitty Krew I leave you alone for FIVE MINUTES and you start another wiki?http://wikittykrew.wikia.com/wiki/Kitty_Krew_Wiki Item Pages All right, I'll delete item pages and incorporate their content into main articles. However, I'll make exceptions for pages that are already not stubs, if I find them.--Salnax 03:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Hope you enjoyed Italy. Good Luck with the family stuff. As for your points... 1. Let's wait and see. 2. I wouldn't worry too much about the impartial thing. Essentially, you're contributing content to Newgrounds when you edit the official wiki. This is (IMO) no different than submitting a movie or starting a thread. It's a privileged version of those things, but is essentially the same. As long as you don't write an article here about the official wiki, I doubt that anybody can honestly doubt your impartiality. Of course, I could be 100% wrong. You never know.--Salnax 06:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) 3. It's been a pretty quiet few weeks. I took the lion's share of the work, though Flames of Hell and Spaintendo also helped out. I've been working mostly based on the Short Pages List. As you can see, BananaBreadMuffin is now our shortest article. A paragraph with a chart of info and an image is not too bad in my estimation. All in all, very few of the stubs have become good pages. However, the very worst of them have been made into something acceptable. On Newgrounds, meanwhile, the first Robot Day was a moderate success, with some major hits standing out in particular. There was an incident where some knucklehead hacked the Newgrounds voting system to get the Daily Feature, but it got blammed and I think the guy's account was deleted. In other news, somebody is making a Newgrounds documentary and is asking for donations, the Newgrounds staff is trying to get Toyota to make a Newgrounds-themed race car, and the first annual Newgrounds game jam was featured on the front page, but was not a big hit. Oh, and http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/542658 will make it hard to ever sleep again, Good Night!--Salnax 02:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) The Short Pages list is automatically updated every day or so.--Salnax 15:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC) 2 Things I'm sorry but right now I'm having some sort of troubles with the Internet, I can check some page but I can't see others, I lose connection at random times and I can't seem to find out why, so I'm sorry but I can't do much now, at least I could post this message. Spaintendo (Talk) 09:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) NEVERMIND, the problem is solved, some trouble with the DNS but I changed it to Google's and now it works. I'll get working ASAP. Spaintendo (Talk) 09:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Look at this new feature. Considering the success of Newgrounds Medals, I'd guess that our target audience would be fans of Achievements if we could include them. Plus, it would be another excuse to publicize ourselves on the BBS.--Salnax 23:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) We now have badges. I'll try to learn ho to customize them over the next couple of days. On a side not I'm going to college on the 24th, so I might be unavailable for a little while around then.--Salnax 03:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure about this. Achievements could make people contribute more to the wiki, but it's easy to make crappy edits to boost up the edit count, and as soon they get the badge, stop contributing at all. I say give them a few weeks of testing and see the results. And about the monthly winner, I would vote for Salnax (sorry) Spaintendo (Talk) 12:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Fold-away boxes I don't recall ever making any fold-away / hide-show boxes off-hand. I've always avoided them since they use additional CSS and JavaScript and if I didn't have admin privileges on the wiki, I couldn't add them. Thus I never tried to use them. I could look into trying to add the functionality if you'd like. Without looking at the article offhand, I'd probably recommend splitting it into another article or sub-article instead, particularly if it affects the speed of loading the page.Inclusivedisjunction 17:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) lol How Salnax gets images from Flash This might not be the best way to do it, but it works. 1. Look at your keyboard. There should be a button that says "Print Screen" or "PrntScr" or something like that in the top left quadrant. 2. While playing a flash game or movie, click the "Print Screen" Button. 3. Open Microsoft Paint 4. Click Paste 5. At this point, you should have an image of exactly what was on your screen at the time you clicked the button. Crop out the part of the image with the movie or game. 6. Save the cropped out selection as a png file for maximum quality. At this point, it's just like uploading any other image.--Salnax 02:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Crews month I'm sorry I haven't contributed too much to the crew pages, but I get lost when talking about crews, however I will try to provide more pics for the pages. BTW we have to start thinking of the next month's theme. Spaintendo (Talk) 15:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Lowercase It makes the first letter of an article title lowercase. Go look at what I did to the game. -- 16:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) *I learned this template because I started training myself on Wiki software at http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki and http://help.wikia.com, but Help Wiki is more useful. :) -- 16:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Changing the featured article Just type FA into the search bar, and the template for the Featured article will come up. We've used the first few paragraphs of an article in the past. However, it has also been necessary to play around with the formatting, templates, and images; the crew chart would not exactly be aesthetically pleasing. Oh, and congrats on winning the month. I doubt that anybody will contest it.--Salnax 04:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Help You noticed that lately these days I haven't done anything on the wiki? My thoughts about it are a little confused and I can't seem to do anything straight, so I would like you to tell me about what I could do. Spaintendo (Talk) 19:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) More Features Experience, Blam & Protect points, Whistle, user pages, all of those are features that should have an article, but I don't know how to name them :S Spaintendo (Talk) 15:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Stubs From Wikia Help: Stubs are short articles that someone thinks should have more detail. If you come across a stub (or any other article, for that matter), and know something about the subject, you are invited to contribute to the article. Normally, to mark an article as a stub you just put at the top of a page to add the stub notice; this normally also puts the page in a stubs category. There is no specific Wikia-wide method usage of stubs - each wiki often takes their own approach. However, the most common usage can be found at Template:Stub on the Wikia starter wiki, which categorises into Category:Article stubs. Well, that was nice and vague, wasn't it? I'm going to see what Wikipedia says... A stub is an article containing only a few sentences of text which is too short to provide encyclopedic coverage of a subject, but not so short as to provide no useful information, and it should be capable of expansion. Sizable articles are usually not considered stubs, even if they lack wikification or copy editing. So basically, any article of a couple of sentences that is not a candidate for deletion.--Salnax 00:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Icon Mod I would love to be an icon mod, but I'm already too busy IRL to add a responsibility in the internet. But who knows, maybe I will, maybe... Oh and sorry for not working on the wiki in the last days, with the new layout I just can't find my way here, no recent changes and just a quarter of the page for articles is confusing :( *I have found what I lost, and with that I also found a helpful new thing: the My Tools tab in the bottom-bar. Looks like this new look isn't that bad after all (except for the huge loss of article space). *Oh and I like the Spain-Blitz name, I think I will use that word instead of overdrive. If I get a little time, I will make great progress in the project. Recent Changes & Navigation Yeah, I used to regularly click the recent changes link in the sidebar, but now there is no such link, so I got lost a little. However, I found My Tools, and I linked there every thing I need, like the recent changes. Problem solved. The wiki navigation page that I edited is the previous sidebar, now the bar at the top besides to the title. I found out that it only fits 4 menus, so I deleted the (IMO) useless ones that were taking space. Spaintendo (Talk) 13:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Templates: How We're SUPPOSED to use them Truth be told, I usually copy and paste templates from other similar pages myself. It's convenient. However, there is a good way to do it. Here is a list of templates that we use here on Wikigrounds. Note that the first three are image related, and are pretty much meaningless. Further down, you see some useful ones, like Profile, Flash, Crew, etc. If you click on one of these, you'll see the template, in its native form and/or in a convenient copyable form. So, in short, you copy them from an OFFICIAL place.--Salnax 00:04, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Stupid Question Where are our forums? I haven't seen them since the makeover. Incidentally, maybe you should archive your talk page soon. Next month is Stubs month, right?--Salnax 03:04, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks I've been trying to help out the site as much as I can but you guys have covered most of the knowledge I have, I know alot about Spam Crews (being a former spammer) but sadly I don't have much proof to support it.